


(ART) SWBB 2020 Art for Well it Goes Like This

by Ms_NothingSpecial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Star Wars Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_NothingSpecial/pseuds/Ms_NothingSpecial
Summary: "...In the end, he knows it is too late. He convinces himself it is too late. If he left now, Palpatine would already be arrested. It is too late. He must stay.He returns to Obi-Wan’s chair and flops, trying to breathe through the anxiety beating through his chest.It is too late..."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	1. Anakin Reeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corde_And_Dorme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corde_And_Dorme/gifts).




	2. Vrol Oler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Then came the helmet.
> 
> Staring into the dark depth, the glint of machinery inside, and a faint red hue, Anakin felt apprehension, foreboding, and excitement. The Force around him is wistful and amused. He isn’t sure why, but he realizes he is stalling. This would be his life. This helmet on his head, unable and unwilling to take it off, protection and cage both.
> 
> Suck it up. He tells himself. Survive.
> 
> Then he slips it on and his world is red..."


	3. Obi Wan is Found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Anakin can’t help it. He freezes as he stares into his Master’s eyes.
> 
> Obi-Wan has seen better days, but perhaps not worse. Which is saying something. Anakin has seen Obi-Wan at his absolute lowest, still never allowing his pain to fully eclipse his oaths. Firm in the face of absolute sorrow, absolute hopelessness.
> 
> Then again, Anakin had never seen an Obi-Wan Kenobi without the full backing of the Jedi Order..."


End file.
